lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Venture City Incognito: Origins
Venture City Incognito: Origins is an open world action-adventure video game set for release on the App Store on April 21st, 2019, and on April 26th, 2019 in Europe. The game is a prequel to the Nintendo Switch title Venture City Incognito, and follows the adventures of Michael Sanders as a new recruit. The game was developed by 1001 Spears and published by Nintendo. Synopsis In 2017, two years before the events of Venture City Incognito, Michael Sanders, a rookie police officer working for the Venture City Police Department, has one objective in his mind: to put the most wanted criminal, Adolf Anger, in prison. As far as story connections go, it was Mike who unintentionally doxxed June Romanoff, his girlfriend who previously worked as a journalist and was a secret witness in Adolf's trial, which forced her to go under witness protection. As a result, Mike was deported from Venture City, but not before he tried to fix his mistakes by pursuing Rex and the ANGER Army that work for him. It also outlines how Mike managed to arrest Adolf Anger. Furthermore, the game reveals that Henry Duchy was just a common officer at first. Characters/Forms Base Game Special Forces DLC Missions Sakura Hills # Doughnut Distress # Saving Private Tanya # Builder's Crack # Gone in 1 Minute (Boss: Benjamin Palmer) # Walls Have Ears, Doors Have Eyes # Better Run, Better Run (Boss: Reggie "Thunderbird" Draven) # Gadgets and Gizmos # The Trash Man (Boss: Rudy 'Tarzan' Woodstock) # The Great Ferry Yellowleg Islet # Incognito # Confidential # Taken Back (Boss: Ulysses 'The Brute' Farron) # Safe-Cracked # Cam Obscure # Sneaking Peter # Get onto the Chopper # Toy-Ota of Orange (Boss: Bruno 'Birdman' Dobbie) Auburn Bay # Wrench in their Plans # Gang War #* Boss: The Risen Demons # We Can't Fix It... But We Can Make It Even Better #* Boss: Lenny "King" McGee # Circuited Out # Explosive Decompression #* Boss: Devon "Big Smoke" Demonson Gallancroft Gardens Sputnik Island Hatnear Grounds Downtown Venturia Vehicles Automobiles Base Game * Police Car * Repair Truck * Police Motorcycle * 2019 Volkswagen Beatle * Mazda MX-5 Miata * Ambulance * Pickup Truck * Dune Buggy * 2017 Lamborghini Aventador * 2018 Lamborghini Huracan * 2018 Lamborghini Avetnado * Bugatti Chiron W16 * Bugatti Divo * Monster Truck * Dirtbike * Light Cycle * 2018 McLaren 570S * 2018 McLaren 570GT * Quad Bike * Sports Utility Vehicle * Classic Car Chevrolet DLC * 2019 Chevrolet Camaro * 2019 Chevrolet Corvette * 2019 Chevrolet Bolt EV * 2019 Chevrolet Volt MINI Cooper DLC * 2019 MINI Cooper * 2019 MINI Cooper Countryman * 2019 MINI Cooper Clubman * 2019 MINI E Country Man Tesla DLC * 2018 Tesla Model 3 * 2018 Tesla Model S * 2018 Tesla Model X * 2019 Ford Mustang Porsche DLC * 2019 Porsche 911 * 2019 Porsche Cayenne * 2019 Porsche 718 Cayman * 2018 Porsche Panamera * 2018 Porsche Macan Ferrari DLC * 2018 Ferrari 488 GTB * 2017 Ferrari F12berlinetta * 2018 Ferrari California * 2017 Ferrari GTC4Lusso * 2017 Ferrari 488 Spider Special Forces DLC * SWAT Van ANGER Army DLC * Gun Truck Aircraft * Helicopter * Alien Spaceship * Attack Helicopter Weapons Category:Video Games Category:Venture City Incognito Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears Category:2019 Category:April Category:Mobile Games Category:Apps Category:Prequels Category:Nintendo Category:Venture City Incognito: Origins Category:Action Adventure Category:Shooters